


Help

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Mugging, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack had been on his way to the store when he saw a guy getting mugged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

It was a regular Friday night. Jack had been about to make his dinner, when he realized that there was literally no food in the house. So he had to go to the store to find something for him to eat.

Because he didn't own a car, he walked. The store wasn't far anyway. Besides, Jack liked walking. It was good exercise and he could see the scenery. 

Jack had moved to L.A. after he and Mark started dating. It had been two months ago, and it was the happiest two months of his life.

They had decided to take it slow, so that's why Jack had his own house. It wasn't far from Mark's so they could see each other often.

As he passed an alley way, someone's muffled voice cried out for help. Jack instantly went to investigate the problem. 

"What the hell are ye doin'?" he asked two guys. Both were dressed in black clothing, and only one had on a mask.

"Back off buddy, or you'll regret it," the one without the mask growled. Jack saw that he had pinned a teenager to the wall, letting the other go through his things.

"I'm gonna call the police," Jack stated. It was then he realized his mistake. 

Never tell when you're about to call the police. 

"Is that so?" the masked man asked. "Well, we can't have that now, can we?"

He pulled out a shiny silver object from his pocket and aimed it at Jack. 

It was a gun.

Jack put his hands up as if to surrender. "L-look. Jus' put the gun d-down. I won't t-tell anyone."

"No, you won't tell anyone," the masked man responded. 

"Cause you'll be dead."

A gunshot rang out in the alley and echoed for a few seconds. Jack looked down, and saw dark red blood beginning to stain his shirt.

"Let's go before we get caught man," the other man said. The masked man nodded and they left, leaving an unconscious teenager and a man bleeding to death.

Jack fell to the ground, his hand on his side where he had been shot. The pain was unbearable. He knew he needed help, and fast. Otherwise, he was going to die. 

There was no one out on the street at this hour. It was dark and only the streetlights illuminated the road. After a couple of tries, Jack was able to stand up again.

He hadn't brought his phone with him, and action he regretted now. His only chance was to find someone to help him.

Then it hit him. Mark's house was only a block away. He could make it. Making sure that his hand was right over the wound as to not lose any more blood, he began walking towards Mark's house.

___

Mark had been eating dinner and watching TV when someone started banging on his door. He instantly went to answer it, wondering who was out this late and what was so important. 

When he opened the door, he saw Jack standing on the porch, breathing heavily. 

"H-help," he whispered. 

"Jack, what's the-?" Mark started, but stopped when he saw the red stain on Jack's shirt. 

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed, helping Jack inside. "What the fuck happened to you?!"

"I-I g-got shot," Jack stammered. "In t-the alley. I-I was t-tryin' ta help a g-guy w-when his attacker s-shot me."

"Okay, I'm calling 9-1-1 right now," Mark said. He helped Jack lay down on his couch then went to call 9-1-1.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" the lady on the other line asked. 

"My boyfriend, he's been shot," Mark replied nervously. "He's bleeding really bad."

"An ambulance is on its way sir. What is your address?"

Mark told her then hung up. He went back to Jack's side and started to clean up the blood. 

"M-Mark," Jack said, his voice so quiet Mark could barely hear him.

"Shh, don't talk right now. I've called an ambulance and it should be here soon."

"Mark, I love ya. S-so much," Jack managed to say before closing his eyes. 

"Jack?" Mark said. Jack was breathing slowly, and his pulse was very weak. Mark almost started to cry. He couldn't lose him, not now.

The ambulance came and the paramedics put Jack on a stretcher. Mark was allowed to ride along as he was Jack's boyfriend. 

They got to the hospital and Mark was told to stay in the waiting room. He couldn't believe that this was happening. Jack could possibly die and he hadn't been there to save him.

Three hours later, a nurse came up to Mark with a small smile on her face. 

"Mr. Fischbach?"

"Yes? Is Jack okay?"

"He's fine sir. The surgery to remove the bullet was successful and they managed to save him. He's asleep in his room at the moment, but you may see him if you'd like."

"Thank you," Mark replied. The nurse gave him Jack's room number and he instantly walked in that direction. 

Like the nurse said, Jack was asleep. Mark looked at the heart monitor that was beeping steadily and sighed with relief. 

Mark sat down next to his bed and took Jack's hand.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I hope you can forgive me."

"Don't be sorry."

Mark jumped a little in surprise when Jack spoke.

"It's not yer fault I got shot. It was mine."

"But I should've been there with you."

"Mark, you can't always be wit' me. Stuff like this will happen, but don't blame yerself. It's not yer fault."

Mark nodded. He kissed Jack's hand, then kissed him on his lips. Jack smiled. 

A little while later, both were asleep. Mark was glad he was able to help his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> At least Jack didn't die, okay?


End file.
